Ashes, Ashes, we all fall Down
by DevilAngel
Summary: I gasped when I spotted the black spots and boyles all over the bodies. Most had a black covering their lips and noses, others had their hands and feet covered in it. I stood ramrod straight and watched as something shimmered to my left. I didn't need to look to know who it was. Follow Mai and the Gang as they discover a weird and shocking case. T because cursing and teens.
1. Chapter 1

Devi: Well, guys, since my last fanfic (The Murder of Minnie Aaren) Was a clusterf*ck, I have decided to write yet another Ghost Hunt fanfic! I'm hoping to make this fanfic neater and hopefully makes more sense! Enjoy and review! Oh, and thank you all to who have read my other Ghost Hunt fanfic and stuck with me to the end! :) I hope you guys enjoy! (This is set after Naru left for England)

* * *

(Normal POV)

Mai sighed as she leaned back against the couch. It had been two years since Naru and Lin had left for England, and Mai hadn't seen, nor heard, from them since. The picture that Naru had handed Mai as he left was framed in her office and Mai sighed as she looked at it again. Since Naru had left, Bou-san and Ayako had bought a small building near S.P.R. They had claimed just because Naru didn't want to continue the Ghost Adventures with the gang, didn't mean they had to stop. Mai smiled fondly when she recalled when Bou-san told her;

_"Mai!" Said girl turned around as she saw Bou-san run up to her._

_"Hey, Bou-san!" She waved at him. She was currently seated on a park bench near her apartment. _

_"I have a birthday surprise for you!" He was slightly out of breath, but a grin was plastered on his face. _

_"You didn't have to, Bou-san! I'm only turning 17! Not a big deal!" Mai was smiling at her adopted 'father'. _

_"Well, I did anyway!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her down a path Mai was all to familiar with. _

_Mai felt her excitement drain just slightly when they passed S.P.R. She didn't want to look at it. It hurt way too much. But her curiosity was piqued when she saw Yasuhara, Ayako and John standing in front of a small building. It wasn't more than one hundred feet from where S.P.R. stood. _

_"G..guys?" She asked, a slight stutter in her voice. Everyone gave her a warm small and handed her a large pair of scissors. _

_A bow was wrapped around the little gate that surrounded the office's yard. She felt tears sting her eye lids, and a watery smile took place on her lips. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and cut the red ribbon. It fluttered to the ground and everyone clapped. People who passed by on the streets gave them weird stares, but they could care less. _

_"W-what's this all about?" Mai was still smiling her goofy, yet watery, smile; confusion was evident in her eyes, though. _

_Ayako wrapped her left arm around Bou-san's waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They both smiled brightly at her and Bou-san started explaining; "Well, we know you're still pretty upset about Naru leaving," He held his hand up as she was about to interrupt him, "Don't interrupt me. We all know you're hurting, and it's the most obvious in your eyes and actions. But, Mai Taniyama, we know you love adventure and we know you love Ghost Hunting. So, we present to you; Taniyama Psychic Research, also known as T.P.R." _

_Mai giggled at the name, but happy tears freely flowed down her cheeks. She truly loved these people. She wiped her eyes and hugged the two people she recognized as her 'parents'. Yasu and John soon joined in on it, and they all laughed. Mai truly felt happy for the first time in a year since Naru left. _

_"Well!? What are you waiting for!? Go check out your new work place, lil girl!" Ayako shooed her inside and smiled as Yasuhara and John trailed after her. _

_"They grow up so fast," Bou-san wiped a fake tear away from his face with his free hand. _

_Ayako scoffed and swatted his chest lightly with her free hand; "Oh, please." She had a smirk playing at her lips, "If we had raised her, she would be even more of a firecracker, especially if she were your daughter." _

_Bou-san threw his head back and laughed, which in turn caused Ayako to let out a small giggle. _

_"Well, come on. Let's get in there before Yasuhara corrupts John." Bou-san said._

_Ayako looked slightly confused; "Don't you mean Mai?" _

_"Naw, Mai's already been corrupted. John I still have hope for." Bou-san smirked, and Ayako laughed as they walked hand-in-hand inside the office building. It was a __new start._

**_End of Flashback_**

Mai pulled at her messy pony tail, and gave up on trying to organize all the files in one day. They would at least take two more days to get sorted through. She heard Bou-san in the other room and smiled. He was talking to his baby boy, and trying to get the one year old to take a nap; it usually didn't happen until Aki, the child's name, wanted to nap. She laughed when she heard Bou-san get frustrated with his son, and carry him into her office.

Ayako was currently out with John on a possible case.

"Mai-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i~!" Bou-san dragged her name out, and Mai snickered at his desperateness.

"Yes, Bou-san?" She was giggling behind her hand as the 27 year old man looked distraught.

"I can't get Aki to fall asleep! Will you do it for me?" He sounded whiny and Mai found her opening.

"Sure, Bou-san!" Before he could hand Aki to her, though, she continued with; "But only if you finish my filing for this week." She had an evil smirk on her face as she stood up.

He groaned and debated it for a second before nodding and handing Aki off to her; "Aw, come here, Aki-chan~! I get to put you to nap-y-boo and your daddy gets to do my work~! Yes he does, yes he does!" Mai did a baby voice at the toddler and he giggled, pulling at the front of her hair.

Mai giggle at the young boy and bounced him on her hip as she walked into the adjacent room. The yellow walls were bright as the noon sun shone into the room and illuminating the baby blue blanket laying on the brown rug. She moved some of his toys away from where she was going to sit and laid the dark red haired toddler on the floor. He fussed slightly as she stood to get up.

She sighed, but laid down on her side next to him. His big, brown, eyes made her get a warm feeling in her chest, and she realized that's what most would call a motherly instinct. She put her head in her hand and laid one down on his stomach. She closed her eyes as the child started to snore lightly. His breath was soft and calming, and Mai felt a smile pulling at her lips. She loved this little boy with all her heart.

* * *

(With Ayako and John)

"So, Goro-san," Ayako fingered through the brown file sitting in her lap, "You want to hire us to go to the country and investigate your house with another team from out of state?"

The man sitting across from her and John nodded. He looked slightly pale, and sipped his tea; they were sitting in a local cafe.

"Yes, that is correct. The other team speaks Japanese very well, so I do not worry about communication between the two groups," He stated, "But I worry about your child's safety. You see, the house I wish for you to investigate is...horrid." The man visibly paled.

Ayako arched an eyebrow and John seemed intrigued. This man truly look terrified.

"Can you please elaborate?" John asked.

The man was quiet for a moment before telling them; "At first, it was nothing major. Just some slightly scraping noises in the walls, and some light footsteps every now and then. But," The man's hands started shaking, "After about a month, everything turned into Hell. The glass dolls that my mother had collected started..." he gulped, "moving...I awoke one night to find four of them laid out in a circle with posies laid about their heads and ashes in the middle."

Ayako was leaning forward slightly, intent on listening; John was the same.

The man seemed to be calming himself down, and continued; "At first, I had thought it was my daughter, Emi, but when I had asked her, she had told me she was at her aunt's house that night. I had completely forgotten. I even asked my wife, Hitomi, if she knew anything but she said no." Goro's voice was slightly trembling, "I brushed it off and convinced myself it was a prank, but one week later when we were eating dinner with my mother, we heard a loud sound. I had went to go and see what happened," The man gathered tears in his eyes, "But when I came back, my family was gone." The tears spilled over.

Ayako gasped and John's eyes widened considerably.

"Did you go the police?" Ayako was concerned beyond belief.

"Yes, but they said they couldn't find a single trace beyond where they were sitting. They still suspect me, but I swear, I had nothing to do with my family's disappearance!" He looked frantic now, and Ayako quickly calmed him down.

"I believe you." That seemed to ease him somewhat. John watched as Ayako talked to the man, "We'll take your case, and we will make sure to find your family, Goro-san. Don't you worry about me and my child or anyone else on this case; worry about yourself." She gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

She quickly signed her name on the paper saying she was taking the case and slid the folder back over the table. She stood and grabbed her jacket.

"Take care, Goro-san. I'll call you with the details later. Expect to pay for six airplane tickets and the house to be fully stocked."

The man nodded, and showed his gratitude by bowing as she and John walked out.

Once they were in Ayako's mini-van, John finally spoke; "That poor man. May God bless his soul." John murmured.

Ayako nodded and focused on the road. She was going to get to the bottom of this, and help the poor man. The only thing she was concerned about was the other team. It was going to be a difficult case.

* * *

**Devi: Hey, guys! So, I'm actually pretty proud of this! And I think I'm going to post the second chapter soon! Like, real soon! Guys, I freaking love love LOVE horror stuff. I love Ghost's and Paranormal and all that. 3 Anyway! Review and let me know! Masako probably isn't going to be joining in on this case, btw! Anywho~! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: Hehe I love you guys3 Now on with the story! And to Musical Teardrops, Thank you very much! That means a lot to me! Yeah, I agree with you on my other GH fic...I even had a hard time with it... -.- but thank you so much for reading this one! :) And I'm not revealing the other team just yet~! ;)

* * *

(Normal POV)

Ayako watched as Mai brushed away tears from her face. Ayako had just finished telling them Goro-san's story. Aki was sleeping in Mai's lap and Bou-san had an arm over Mai's shoulder, comforting her. John sat on the other side of Mai and he looked pained from hearing the story over again. Ayako was standing in front of them, a stern look on her face.

"When do we leave?" Mai asked after she had cleared her thoughts. She had a determined look in her eyes, and Ayako felt a surge of motherly pride swell up inside her. She loved this little girl as much as she loved her son, although, Mai wasn't a little girl anymore.

"I'll call him tonight and finish the details. I need one of you to call Yasuhara-san and tell him to start packing. Masako called me yesterday and told me she would be out of the office for a month. Apparently, they're making a documentary on her sixth sense." Ayako pushed herself off the wall, and walked over to office phone hanging up on the wall.

"I'll call Yasu-san and tell him the details." John said. Ayako nodded.

"I guess me and Bou-san will go and pack." Mai said. She had been living with Ayako, Bou-san and Aki for over a year now.

"I'll be home in about a half an hour," Ayako called out to them as they grabbed their jackets and left. Bou-san called back to her and said; "Okay!" Before they walked out the door.

Ayako dialed the number that had called her three days prior. Two rings and then someone answered; "Hello?"

"Goro-san?" Ayako started, "We're going to need those plane tickets tonight."

* * *

(With Bou-san and Mai (and Aki, duh!))

Mai watched the sleeping boy as he had his head on her shoulder, and was slightly drooling on her white blouse. She giggled slightly, a smile reaching her eyes.

Bou-san was quiet, though. He was having inner turmoil from taking this case. He didn't want his family to disappear as well, but he quickly made a promise to himself and his family, adopted or no; he would always protect them. He felt a smile come to his face when he heard Mai laugh at his son's loud snoring.

Like father like son! Bou-san would always say.

"Bou-san, you have the key!" Mai shouted as she reached the front door to the two bedroom apartment. Bou-san realized he was about ten feet behind her and chuckled at her impatience.

"Hai, hai!" He called back.

As they entered, Mai ran to the back room and set Aki down on a smaller futon. Bou-san trailed after her, curious. He laughed when he saw her run to the bathroom; so that's why she was impatient.

Bou-san pulled out four suitcases and laid two out for them, and walked into the living room. He set the other two outside his bedroom door and sat down on the lime green couch; he laid his head back against the cushions and sighed. This was going to be a difficult case, especially since there was going to be another team joining them.

Bou-san sighed again; he was not looking forward to this.

* * *

(The next day, on the airplane)

"Alright, Aki, you sit next to Mai-chan, okay?" Ayako sat in front of them, and she gave her son a stern look.

He nodded and folded his arms, his baby fat making it slightly harder. Mai giggled behind her hand, but winked at Ayako.

"I got it, Ayako! Don't worry!" Mai smiled at her and Ayako sighed.

"I know, I know. But I worry about you, too. You have the attention capacity of a four year old." Ayako had a blank look on her face as she teased her 'daughter'.

Mai blanched and stuck her tongue out at her. "Whatever, jerk." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

Aki watched with amusement as the two woman 'fought'. He giggled when Mai stuck her tongue out and he did the same. Ayako gasped, and feigned madness.

"Bou-san! Mai-chan is teaching our Aki-kun bad behavior!"

"Ayako, turn around and sit your ass down." Bou-san looked up from his magazine to his wife. She puffed her cheeks out, and did as he told her to but not before giving them a pointed look.

Mai giggled and Aki laughed. Mai buckled him and pulled down the little table for food and set out a coloring book with crayons. He clapped his hands, and let out a childish giggle. Mai smiled watched as he drew scribbles all over the paper.

"Ah, an artist!" Yasu piped up from behind them.

Aki ignored him and continued drawing, a concentrated look on his features. Mai laughed and winked up at Yasuhara.

"He's going to be famous for his artwork! Isn't that right, Aki-san?" Mai asked.

"Un!" Aki answered, showing her what he had scribbled down so far. Mai gasped, and put her hands over her heart.

"Why, Aki-san! That is truly beautiful! I am amazed at how talented you are!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and he laughed.

Aki quickly continued coloring, a grin so big on his face, his cheeks were an apple's red. His chubby fingers gripped the red crayon, and Mai smiled affectionately at him. She wondered what Naru's and her's kid would be like.

Mai's eyes widened in surprise and she flushed a rose red. She quickly squashed the thought, and pretended not to notice Yasu's intent stare. She didn't know where that thought came from, and she didn't want to find out.

**_"Passengers, please sit down and buckle up. We will be taking flight soon,"_**Mai tuned out the pilot's voice and relaxed into her chair as Yasuhara did as the pilot ordered.

It was a five hour plane ride; Mai just hoped she could sleep through it.

* * *

(Mai's Dream, Mai's POV)

I awoke to the smell of burning flesh and a rotten meat. I gagged and sat up right. I was in the middle of a muddy street, black clouds rolling over head. I looked around me and noticed I was laying in dead bodies. I felt tears sting my eyes and bile rise up my throat. I turned to my left and threw up on a particularly old body where maggots were eating away at the flesh; I threw up two more times before I dry heaved, nothing left in my stomach for me to get rid of.

I sat there for a second, a sour taste in my mouth and smoke burning my eyes. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, trying to get a bearing on where I was.

I looked to my left, over the decaying body, and saw trees all the way down the left side of the muddy road. On my right, there were rice fields. The clean water they usually were in was gray and a muddy red. My eyes widened when I realized bodies were floating in the water. I covered my mouth and looked away, ignoring the sticky feeling under me.

I stood, shakily, and walked forward, but tripped on someone's hand. I choked back a sob as I hit my knees. This place was horrible. I stood up, yet again, and continued forward, careful of where I stepped.

Nothing was there- well, nothing alive. Dogs were laying in the street, houses were burning, and children were covered in blankets. I stopped and finally looked at one of the people, trying to figure out how they all died.

I gasped when I spotted the black spots and boyles all over the bodies. Most had a black covering their lips and noses, others had their hands and feet covered in it. I stood ramrod straight and watched as something shimmered to my left. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Gene," I said his name in a whisper. I hadn't spoken to him in two years.

"Hello, Mai." He smiled at him. I felt the tears start up again.

"What are you doing here?" Might as well get straight to the point so I could leave.

"I'm your dream guide, Mai," He chuckled, "Why _wouldn't _I be here?"

"Because Naru left to bury you," I held a slight bitter undertone, but I couldn't be too mean to him. He was still the fifteen year old boy who was hit by a car- he wasn't meaning me any harm by appearing, nor looking almost exactly like his idiot twin-brother.

"Ah, still mad at him, huh?" Sometimes I hated how smart he was.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, and I'm trying really hard to forget him completely," I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. It was hot where we were standing; a house a hundred feet away was burning to the ground.

"Mhm, well..." He seemed to be debating something and I could see the inner turmoil in his eyes. "I'm here to help you on this case, Mai." He had a determined look in his eyes and I nodded.

"Alright," I smiled slightly, "Well, got anything for me? More importantly, what the hell is going on here? Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't have much for you yet, so wait a little longer, and yes, it is what you think it is."

"But how is that possible? We weren't anywhere near-" Gene cut me off when he put a finger to my lips.

He was looking to the left us; up the muddy road. I followed his line of sight and what I saw made me fear for my life.

"Go back, Mai. Now!" His voice faded as I was slammed back into reality.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Mai?" Ayako touched her shoulder and shrieked when Mai bolted forward, gasping for breath. Aki was looking at Mai with big brown eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with his Mai-chan. (A/N: I think it would be cute if he called her **his **Mai-chan, like a possessive little brother! Kawaii!.)

"Mai-chwan?" (Remember, he's one years old, and cannot pronounce stuff too well!)

Mai was looking around her frantically and saw Ayako and Aki looking at her, concern written on Ayako's face. Aki looked confused and slightly startled. Mai put her hand to her beating heart and took a few calming breaths. She opened her eyes and gave a false smile to Ayako. Ayako didn't buy it, but shrugged it off and figured Mai would talk to her later.

"Come on, let's go." Ayako grabbed Mai's backpack from up top and held her hand out to Aki.

"Are you excited, Aki-san?" Mai said as she grabbed his other hand once they were off the plane. The three men were waiting at the luggage cart outside, a mini-van behind them.

"Un!" Aki replied, giving her the biggest grin he could muster. Mai laughed and hauled the boy up into her arms. Ayako smiled at the two as they talked and laughed.

"So, what's wrong with sleeping beauty over there?" Bou-san asked as he took the bag from his wife's hand.

Ayako laughed at the nickname Bou-san gave Mai, "Not sure, she was just startled when I shook her shoulder. She'll tell us sooner or later, although I hope it's sooner rather than later." Ayako said, concern covering her voice.

Bou-san nodded and closed the trunk. "Alright, everyone pile it! it's gonna be tight, but we'll make it! It's only three hours away."

Mai and Aki piled into the back seat and Mai buckled him up. Yasu sat behind the driver's seat and John sat behind the passenger side.

"Road trip!" Mai rose her fist in the air and Aki did the same, "Yeah, woo hoo! Aki agrees!" Everyone laughed at them and Bou-san started the car; he was hoping it would be a quiet ride.

* * *

(3 hours later)

"-AND THEN HE WAS LIKE; _Mai, I love you."_ Mai shouted, laughing. Yasuhara and Ayako were laughing with her, but Bou-san had a headache and John was trying to keep the peace between them. Bou-san didn't even know what the hell they were talking about, and he sure as hell didn't want to know.

"MAI!" Aki shouted.

Mai was startled and she blinked owlishly at the boy. Bou-san looked in his rear-view mirror, an eyebrow raised. Ayako had turned fully in her seat, as did the other two behind her.

"Yes, Aki-san? What's wrong, love?" She put her hand on his head, and he pointed outside his car window. She gasped at what she saw; dead bodies. She covered his eyes, and turned his head the other way. How had she not noticed the bodies and dark sky? She berated herself as Aki whimpered. These dead bodies were starting to get to him.

"What's wrong, Mai? You're starting to freak us out, here." Yasu had worry written all over his face.

Mai gulped and ignored him, "Bou-san, how much longer?" She was trying to ignore the stench of rotting corpses reaching her nose.

"Actually, funny that you ask, we're here." Bou-san pulled over on the dirt road and Mai looked out the window. The bodies were gone, but the scent stayed a little longer.

"It's okay, Aki-san. They're gone." She uncovered his eyes and smiled cheerfully at him. He looked at her owlishly, but looked out the window.

"Un!" He smiled and picked up his bottle. Everyone stared at Mai for a few seconds longer before piling out of the car. Mai pulled Aki out and twirled him circles, making sure he didn't say anything about the bodies.

"Mai," Mai stopped spinning and turned around to see Ayako giving her a stern look. Mai gulped.

"I promise to explain everything after Aki-san is put to bed," Mai gave her a hard stare and Ayako nodded; she knew Mai hated bringing up touchy stuff with Aki around.

"Alright," Ayako turned around but stopped and faced Mai again, "Watch after him for a little while; We're going to go unpack and set up the little equipment we brought."

Mai nodded and turned back to the boy in her arms. He was drinking apple juice and looking at the country styled house. Mai smiled at how cute he looked and brushed some brown/red hair out of his face.

She turned to look at the house as well, and felt her eyes widen when she spotted the black van hidden behind some bushes. She gulped and tried to laugh it off. Anyone could have a black van; anyone! But the uneasiness that had settled in her gut told her this was far from a laughing matter.

She turned her attention to the country styled house in front of her; it was a nice brown and yellow; traditional trees lined the outside, a bird bath in the middle of the yard. (I put a picture of the house on my profile, and I'll put a link here; . (I do not own that house/pic))

"What do you say, Aki-san? Shall we go explore the inside?" His eyes got wide and he nodded vigorously.

Mai laughed at how enthusiastic he was and they walked inside. Mai took off their shoes and put the slippers next to the door on; she left Aki in his socks as she held his hand. They walked through the first room and looked up in awe at the beautiful designs. What caught Mai's eye, though, was the dolls lining the counters. She felt her eyes widen and she made sure Aki was paying hardly any attention to them as they continued their walk through of the house.

She walked up the set of stairs to where she presumed the bedrooms were, and smiled when she slid the door open to the base; of course, that smile fell off her face when she came face to face with someone she had hoped never to see again.

"Mai..." He seemed just as stunned as she was.

"Naru...?" This case was most _definitely _going to be difficult.

* * *

**Devi: hehe, yeah, I know, I'm evil~! ;) Review, purty please~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: Music4life38, you are correct ;) And yeah, my last fanfic...*sigh*...I am so drained on that fanfic, it's not even funny ;=; if I can think of an alternate ending, I'll make one :) Thanks for the review! And yes, you're right, it is pretty morbid...I LOVE IT!...I'm kinda nuts, y'all...3

BTW; Madoka is going to be slightly OOC (Out of Character)

* * *

(Normal POV)

Mai felt like screaming; she felt like crying; she felt like punching everything in her sight; but all she managed to do was stare in shock at the man in front of her. That's all he seemed capable of doing, as well. She finally was pulled out of her stupor when Lin walked into the room. Well, tried to walk in the room; Mai and Aki were pretty much blocking the entrance.

"Naru, I-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw a head full of familiar brown hair and a small body to accompany it. "Taniyama-san..." He was shocked, to say the least.

"Lin-san." She said his name with finality as she leaned down and picked the boy up; Naru watched her every movement. "Aki-san and I will be leaving. Nice to see you both again." She threw a fake smile at both of them and she vanished down the hallway.

Naru couldn't seem to move and Lin wasn't much better. Well, shit. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

(With Mai)

(Mai's POV)

I brushed some tears away with my free hand and walked carefully down the stairs. I saw Ayako walk into a hall underneath the stairs and followed her quietly.

"My Mai-chwan." Aki patted my face and I giggled through my sniffles.

"Yes, I'm your Mai." I answered and put a kiss on his forehead.

"Ah, there you two are!" Ayako was smiling until she saw my tears, "What happened!?" There was that motherly tone I love.

"Haha, you're never going to believe me," I shook my head and sat down on the leather couch in the room. Aki laid his head on my shoulder and I cradled him closer, the tears making their escape.

"Try me," She sat on her knees in front of me and put both hands on my knees. She gave me her infamous 'tell me young lady before I force it out of you' look.

I sighed in defeat and told her; "Naru and Lin are here," She gasped and I sniffled.

"You're shitting me!?" She sounded astounded, and I didn't blame her.

I laughed at her use of words and nodded, my hands brushing through Aki's hair. He started to doze off, and his calm breathing calmed me down.

Just then, Bou-san and the others burst through the door. "You are never going to believe who else is here!" Bou-san sounded shocked, "It's-"

Ayako cut him off with; "Naru and Lin. Yeah, I know. Mai was the first to find out." She stood up and gave me a comforting pat to the knee before standing in front of her husband.

John frowned and sat down next to me. He was breathing slightly haggardly, and I chuckled at the three men. Aki had woken and was looking at me, joy in his eyes. He grinned and patted my face again, his fingers slightly sticky from spilling his apple juice earlier.

I closed my eyes and scrunched up my nose, laughing as he continued to harass my face. John and the others laughed as Yasuhara sat on the other side of me.

"My Mai! My Mai!" He kept repeating it and I couldn't help but feel happiness.

"Yes, you're Mai!" I tickled his belly and he squealed in delight, flailing his arms this way and that.

Yasuhara had grabbed Aki by the wrists and held him captive as I attacked his stomach with raspberry kisses. He was laughing and squealing, his laughter contagious. Everyone was grinning when I had stopped my attack on the boy, and cradled him in my arms, giving him butterfly kisses. He was giggling and holding my face in his chubby fingers.

"Well, I see you have a new member in the gang!" I startled and everyone looked to the doorway. Madoka was standing there, her arms behind her back and a smile plastered on her face.

"Madoka-chan!" Yasu yelled. He stood up, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Yasuhara!" She waved at him.

"Madoka!" Everyone cried out, including myself, and they all piled on top of her in a hug, including John. I tried, but seeing as I had Aki, it was slightly difficult. I eventually gave up on trying to get in the group hug and stood back a foot, watching with a smile as everyone glomped the salmon haired woman. She finally disentangled herself and walked up to me, a grin on her lips.

"Hello, Mai! It's been a while!"

"Two years, to be exact." I put one arm around her shoulder as I put Aki on my other hip. She threw both her arms around my neck and ignored Aki's cry of protest.

"I've missed you! And you've grown so much!" She had anime-like tears rolling out of her eyes as she held me at an arms distance. I laughed and sweat-dropped at her crazy antics, but a fond smile was on my face. I missed her, a lot.

"I've missed you, too, Madoka."

"Your hair is so long and pretty and you wear mascara now!? Oh my gosh, look at those bewbies!" She was over-enthusiastic as she fawned about my new look, and my face was a tomato. Everyone else looked away when she mentioned my boobs; well, almost everyone. Yasuhara was staring quite intently.

"Madoka!" I screeched. Aki whimpered and covered his ears when I did that.

"What? I'm simply saying you have a nice rack and I'm sure that all the boys love it!" She had no shame.

I was blushing furiously and pulled Aki in front of me, guarding my chest from the woman in front of me. I laughed slightly, though, when she moved on to Ayako.

"Ayako, your boobs have dropped. Is it because you had a kid? Don't question how I know he's yours- you're stomach is slightly more round than last time and he looks exactly like you and Takigawa." Madoka rambled on, and Ayako was so shocked, she didn't even move.

Takigawa was laughing silently with Yasuhara while they whispered among themselves; "Her boobs are sagging," Yasu whispered, making Takigawa laugh even harder.

"She's fatter!" Takigawa whispered back between taking breaths from laughing. Yasuhara and he lost it and started rolling on the floor from laughing too hard.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way they acted.

"I CAN HEAR YOU TWO, IDIOTS!" Ayako shouted at them as she kicked them.

They yelped in pain and curled into the fetal position. Ayako smirked in victory when they profusely apologized. Mai laughed even harder at that, and Aki had joined in.

"Dunmie!" Aki pointed at the two men sitting on the floor.

Bou-san feigned hurt and stood up, taking his son from my arms, and then it happened. My world went black as I felt the pain of a thousand suffering souls.

* * *

(With Naru and Lin)

Naru watched as Mai picked up the little boy and walk down the hallway. He heard her sniffle, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

Lin watched as emotions flitted through Naru's eyes and sighed. He certainly wasn't expecting _that _to happen on this case. Lin watched as Naru frowned to himself and continued to set up the monitors.

"Noll?" Lin was tentative.

"Make sure and get a temperature sweep of all the rooms and measure them. Make sure it's all elevated." Naru turned his back on Lin and continued fingering through the file in his hands.

Lin sighed and nodded; he left to do as his boss asked him. This was going to be a long case.

* * *

(With Naru 10 minutes after Lin left)

Naru sighed for the tenth time, it seemed, and put the folder on the small mahogany table in the room. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to get rid of the oncoming headache. It wasn't working.

Naru gave up on trying to rid himself of the ongoing pain in his head and walked out of his base. _Where did Madoka go? _He hadn't seen the pink haired woman for over an hour. She was supposed to be bringing up the last set of cameras, but she had yet to do so.

As Naru walked into the kitchen, he felt something cold go up his spine. _Shit. _He was cautious as he pulled out the kettle and ingredients to make green tea. He knew something was in there with him, and it was watching his every move, almost as if warning him.

When Naru got fed up of the person and/or thing watching him, he turned around to confront him. But what he was met with was air. He no longer felt like he was being watched and it perplexed the nineteen year old. Then he heard it; "MAI!"

* * *

Devi: Welp! I hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review! I already have the next chapter planned out~! And you'll find out what happens to Mai~!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: Guys, I love cliffhangers ;) But, only when I write them...not when I am on the receiving end of them... TT^TT Anyway! Here's chapter four~! (PS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS3)

* * *

(Mai's POV)

The smell of bodies was back again. The squish of mud and blood was in between my fingers like earlier. The bile rose into my mouth and I threw up. The only thing different this time, though, was the one year old sitting in front of me, looking terrified for his life.

"Aki..." I breathed out. He had silent tears rolling down his chubby cheeks; dirt, grime, and blood coated his entire body.

"Mai!" He started crying louder, but I knew I had to make him be quiet; something was hunting us.

"Sh! Sh, baby boy." I quickly reached out for him and pulled him close to me. He clung to my shirt, spreading grime on my white blouse.

"Ha! Like telling him to be quiet will help you _now."_ A voice that sounded like gravel was heard from my left. I didn't dare look up, afraid of what I might see. Apparently, the _thing _noticed I was scared, for it said; "Scared of what you might see? So were the others." I could hear the malice in its tone.

My eyes squeezed shut, and I held Aki closer to my neck. He was whimpering and sniffling, tears rolling down his face. "Aki, close your eyes and do _not _open them no matter what, okay?" I barely felt him nod, but he did.

"Aw, protecting the _baby, _are we?" The voice chuckled.

"Who are you?" My voice was faint, but sturdy.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" There was a teasing tint to it.

I swallowed, "Maybe...Maybe we can help you. I just need to know who you are, and what your tie is in all of this." My voice started to shake.

The voice growled, "Help? Why would _you _want to help _me? _Everyone ran in fear from me! Ha!" It was getting angrier by the second, "NO ONE CAN HELP ME! Not. Even. _You." _He whispered the last part in my ear, sending horrible shivers down my spine and forcing my eyes to close tighter.

"Please," I held back a sob. This thing was malicious, and I didn't intend to anger it more than it already was.

"NO!" I felt a cut on my arm and neck, like it was too far away too do anymore damage.

I cried out in pain, clutching onto Aki harder than I already was.

"MAI!" I knew that voice; Gene.

"GENE, GET ME AND AKI OUT OF THIS PLACE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'M TRYING!" That was when my world went black for the second time, but this time, I brought Aki with me.

* * *

(Normal POV, with the others)

Day 1, Nightfall (A/N: I'm going to start writing the day and the time of day so you guys*coughmecough* can keep up with the timeline)

Ayako brushed back some of Aki's hair and kissed his forehead, her face contorting into pain. A few minutes after Mai had passed out, so had Aki. Monk had freaked out and tried to wake both of his kids.

Ayako let out a shaky breath, her hand clutching onto the sheets. She felt the tears sting her eyes, and scrunched them closed. Monk wasn't doing any better, seeing as he was pacing back and forth on Mai's side of the room. Madoka and the others were nervously sitting in the front room, waiting for anything. Naru and Lin were absent, though.

When Mai had passed out, Madoka screeched her name, causing the two stoic men to race into the room a few seconds later. After Lin had carried Mai out of the room, the two of them only stayed long enough to watch as Ayako rushed around the bedroom and yell at everyone to get out. No one had seen them since.

Madoka worried the ring on her finger, and John prayed; Yasuhara was staring off into space, trying to keep the worry written off his face. The grandfather clock at the back of the room chimed 7 p.m. No one paid it any mind, though; too focused on the two people laying the bed upstairs.

*Back upstairs with the other four*

Ayako looked at her husband to see him looking out the window in the room, worry etched across his handsome features.

"Takigawa..." Ayako was tentative as she called his name out.

He turned his head, a tired look graced his face now. Ayako let a single tear slide down her cheek as she felt a sob escape her.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, almost as if he were afraid he would break her if he spoke any louder.

"Me either," She spoke at the same loudness. Her lips were quivering, tears escaping more rapidly.

Takigawa walked to her side and crushed her in a hug, a few tears escaping his eyes as well. Ayako sobbed into his chest, her hands dug into the back of his jacket. He held her tighter as she cried harder and hid his face into her neck.

After a few minutes, she had calmed down enough to where her tears had subsided and her sobs turned into sniffles.

They stood there in a tense silence, neither daring to break it.

"W-what's going on?" They pulled apart and snapped their eyes to the groggy Mai.

"JOU-CHAN!" "MAI!" They yelled her name at the same time, which had woken Aki.

Ayako sobbed in relief and held Aki closely to her chest, watching as Bou-san hugged Mai.

"Thank gosh," Ayako sobbed.

"You're both alright," Bou-san was crying into Mai's shoulder, the tenseness leaving him.

Ayako had sat down next to Mai and kissed her forehead, brushing stray hairs away from her eyes. Aki was wide-eyed and confused, his hands fisted in his mother's shirt. Bou-san was laughing from relief and messed up Mai's hair before reaching for his son.

Mai had a raised eyebrow, but a smile played on her lips, nonetheless.

"MAI!" Madoka and the others quickly rushed into the room, startling the four occupants.

"Aki!" Everyone had quickly piled on top of the previously passed out people, smothering them in hugs and the occasional kiss on the cheek from Madoka or Ayako.

John was smiling widely, and Yasuhara was trying to get a good laugh by telling lame jokes. Mai laughed at Madoka and Yasuhara's antics to get everyone laughing, but felt a nagging at the back of her mind.

"We're so glad you're okay! You suddenly dropped to the floor and it worried us! You wouldn't respond to anything! And three minutes after you passed out, so did Aki! Thank goodness Monk had him or else he would have hurt himself on the way up the stairs!" Madoka told Mai in a rush.

"How long have we been asleep?"

"Seven hours." Ayako had a steely look in her eyes.

Mai gaped, "Seven hours!?" She screeched.

Ayako's lips were set in a firm line and she nodded. Mai looked to the others for confirmation; they all nodded as well.

"You had us worried, Mai-chan." John spoke up this time.

"I offered to give you CPR, but Bou-san wouldn't let me!" Yasu joked, a fake pout forming on his lips.

Everyone laughed slightly at this but the tense air was still there.

"Did..did anything else happen?"

Ayako thought for a moment before looking Mai in the eyes, "You and Aki stopped breathing for a few minutes, and then black spots formed on both of your bodies."

Mai paled and gulped. Aki was playing with his mother's fiery red hair, oblivious to what was going on around him.

Everyone watched in silence as Mai thought; the wheels in her head churned and she felt a headache coming on from the lack of possibilities.

Mai groaned and rubbed her forehead; she had so many questions, but she doubted any of them could know the answers. Don't get Mai wrong, she loves them all dearly, but they don't think in the way she needs them to. Mai finally gave up on getting rid of her headache and looked Madoka in the eyes.

"I need to speak to Naru."

* * *

Devi: Hehe, chappie four;) Review and Fave~! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: Guys...meteors...o.o

* * *

(Normal POV)

The air was awkward and tense; Mai hated it. Aki was sleeping peacefully on her lap while Ayako and the others waited in the dining room downstairs; Mai had asked Ayako if Aki could stay with her because he calmed her down. Ayako was little reluctant at first, but gave in and let Aki go with Mai.

Naru hadn't moved in five minutes; he just stared at Mai and it was unnerving. Lin was sitting on the opposite side of the room, typing away at his laptop. When Mai couldn't take the unnerving silence, she finally snapped at him; "Are you even going to say anything?" Her jaw was taut and her body tense.

"What do you want me to say?" He was just as tense as her; his eyes were an ice cold blue.

"I want you to help, Oliver." Mai used his English name because she knew it was a sore spot.

Naru flinched from the use of the old name and glared harshly at Mai. "Well, Taniyama-san, how can I assist you?" This time, Mai flinched.

Lin felt his lips grow into a taut line at the thick tension in the air. Mai gritted her teeth in frustration at the man sitting in front of her.

"I told you about my dream, and I told you about how Aki and I passed out; I would like you to help me think of a hypothesis."

Naru pursed his lips slightly before sighing. "Fine," He snapped, a scowl prominent on his features.

Mai let out a small sigh of relief and her shoulders slumped slightly from the relief. Aki snuggled closer to her warmth, and the tenseness was back; she was worried that whatever was here would hurt Aki, and that was _not _okay by any means.

"Your first dream was just you, and then you both saw the same bodies on your way into this town. An hour later, you both passed out within minutes of each other and had the same dream." Naru looked to be in deep thought and Lin looked the same.

"Yes," Was all Mai answered.

"Give me until tomorrow afternoon," He looked her straight in the eyes, "I should have something by then."

Mai nodded, stood, and bowed her head slightly.

"And Taniyama-san?" Mai turned around to look at Naru. "It'll be a _pleasure_ working with you,"

Mai felt anger boil inside of her. He sounded so cocky! And he had the _nerve _to be _friendly _with her?! After two years of no communication, and he acts like it's _nothing!? _

"Tch," She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Lin frowned at Naru, but he could see the pain evident in the man's eyes.

"Noll, why did you do that? You know she's still upset," Lin asked.

Naru sighed, his eyes still on the same spot she previously occupied. He never answered and instead, steeled his eyes as he got back to his work.

This was going to be Hell.

Mai stormed down the stairs, careful not to trip, and stopped outside the dining room. She took quick, calming breaths as she tried to forget about Noll. She refused to keep calling him Naru. He may be Narcissistic, but the nickname was too formal and they were anything _but _formal. When she took one last calming breath, she quietly entered the dining room to see everyone eating a light snack.

"Mai, how did it go?" Ayako was tentative; she knew it was a touchy subject for the girl.

"He's a jerk, but he said he'll help me." Mai decided to keep the working together part a secret for now.

Everyone let out a collective breath, and the air around them seemed to become less thick. Mai took a seat next to Bou-san and handed him his son.

"What are you guys still doing up? It's eleven at night, you know." Mai had a small smirk on her lips and an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

"We were waiting for you." Madoka answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, we should probably all go to bed." Mai yawned, "Speaking of bed's, where are we all sleeping? I know it's a nice sized house and all, but we can't all possibly have gotten our own rooms," Mai laughed lightly.

"You're sharing with Bou-san, Aki and I, Mai." Ayako said, "John and Yasuhara are in the room right next to us, and there are three rooms upstairs for Shizuya and them." Ayako explained.

"Yep, Lin and I get our own room," At this, Madoka nudged Ayako in the ribs playfully and winked.

Ayako threw her head back and laughed at the woman's antics, "Madoka, I swear, sometimes, you are too much!"

This time, Madoka laughed, "Yes, well! Someone has to be the life of the party with those two bigoted idiots around!" This earned a chorus of laughter from around the table.

"Madoka!" Everyone's eyes snapped up to see Lin glowering at the woman.

"Eep!" She 'hid' behind Ayako and waved her fingers shyly at Lin. "Uh, Hi, Lin-san!"

He didn't answer, but his glare was most intense.

"So, how long have you been standing there?"

"Since you called Noll and I bigoted idiots," He quickly stalked over to the woman and dragged her from the room, ignoring her cries of protest.

"MAI-CHAN~! COME SAVE ME-E-E-E-E-E-E!" Was heard down the hall.

Mai couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and held her sides as she doubled over from it.

Everyone soon joined in. The night may have started off tense, but all that matters in the end is who you're with.

* * *

(An hour later, everyone in their rooms. With Mai and the other three)

(Normal POV)

Mai watched with a sad smile on her lips as Ayako tried to get Aki to sleep. He was laying between Monk and Ayako on the queen sized bed while Mai lay on a cot on the other side of the room next to the window. Aki was trying to sit up and look at Mai and make funny faces but Ayako was having none of it.

"Aki, sit down." Ayako whispered forcefully to her son.

After ten minutes of Ayako pushing the child down, he finally relented with a pout and closed his eyes. Mai sighed and turned her head towards the window. The moon was a pretty shade of egg shell and the stars seemed to outshine it. A few dark clouds rolled by and hid behind some of the large trees planted on the land. Mai sat there for a few minutes longer, admiring the view, before getting up.

She stretched and felt a satisfying pop in her back and sighed in content. She quickly pulled a neon blue hoodie over her head, grabbed her white slippers and slipped out of the room. She was just glad that their room was the first one on the left, and especially glad that it was on the first floor; saved her a lot of trouble. She walked towards the opposite side of the living room and to the separated washroom in the back towards the two sliding doors.

She sighed in relief when she felt the cold air hit her cheeks, a pink spreading over them. Mai found her way in the dark, the moon the only thing lighting her way as she sat in the old metal chair on the back porch. A smile was on her face as she leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees and her face in her hands. She crossed her ankles and tucked them slightly under the chair, her eyes closing; she loved the nighttime because it was refreshing.

"Hehe!" Mai's eyes snapped open, the smile dissipating. Her hands dropped from her face and she felt herself grow pale.

Mai gulped, "W-Who's there?"

"Come play with us!" It was a child's voice.

Mai felt shivers run down her back, and not from the cold. The air around Mai became thick, almost as if she were breathing in water. Mai didn't dare move, afraid that it would trigger something unnecessary from whoever/whatever was out there with her.

That's when Mai saw something that made her heart break into millions of pieces; four children, no older than nine, laughing and giggling. Mai realized that they weren't talking to her, but to the lone child five feet away from them. The three that had invited the boy had sincere grins on their child-like faces, but the fourth one was shying away.

"What's wrong?" A little girl with brown hair that was tied into two buns walked up to the boy, a confused frown on her pink lips.

"My daddy said I'm not allowed to play with other kids." He whispered. The two boys that were behind the little girl dropped their grins and looked confused as well.

"Whaddya mean?" To Mai, the boy looked about ten, older than the others. He had lost most of his baby fat and had startling green eyes with black hair dark as midnight.

The boy he had questioned gulped, "My daddy says I'm a bad kid and a disease and that I shouldn't play with you guys." He seemed to be shrinking into himself.

The little girl puffed out her cheeks, put her hands on her hips and looked the boy in the eye; "Well you're daddy's wrong! You're very nice from what I can see, and you're not a disease!"

The boy had tears in his eyes, and a hopeful glint. Mai thought he looked slightly like Aki, only his eyes were blue instead of brown.

"Yeah, I think you're pretty cool!" The other unidentified boy on the right behind the girl finally spoke up. He looked to be about five to Mai, and she felt her heart strings get pulled.

The boy they had been trying to get to play with them hesitantly reached out his hand towards the awaiting girl. She had a triumphant look on her face, and Mai felt tears in the corners of her eyes.

"TOMO!" The little boy snapped his hand back and they all, including Mai, turned towards the voice. Mai's breath hitched as she watched a shimmery image of an old man walk out the back door.

"D-dad..." Tomo, the child that looked like Aki, whispered fearfully.

"What have I said about playing with other children!?" The terrifying man had reached his son and grabbed both the child's arms painfully so.

The boy whimpered and tears spilled onto his cheeks. The other three kids watched, terrified, before the little girl stood up to the adult.

"HEY! You can't treat my friend like that!" She had her hands to her sides, fisted into the black fabric of her dress.

The man snapped his attention to her and glowered at her; "I can and I will. He's _my _son. I will do as I please!" He snapped at her. She shrunk back slightly, but the determined look in her eyes never wavered.

"Hey!" The ten year old boy stepped beside her and crossed his arms. He didn't like this old man. The five year tried to imitate the older child's actions but he was shaking slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Tomo's dad had a tight grip around the back of Tomo's neck, his nails digging into his flesh. Tomo was whimpering and crying.

"I'm Tomo-chan's friend, and I don't like how you're treating him!" He glared at the man.

The older man barked out a laugh, amused at the children's antics before shoving his son into the gravel, hard, and stepping up to the the three kids. "I don't care what you think," His voice was menacing and Mai gasped in realization; it was the same voice that she had heard earlier that day (actually, yesterday since it's midnight for her).

That was when everything went to Hell. The child tried hitting him, but the adult grabbed his fist and punched him. He flew to the gravel below him; the girl gasped and the five year old was next. The old man left the girl be as he picked his son up roughly by his arm and left the two boys groveling on the ground in pain.

"Don't ever come near here again." His eyes were a yellow color and they held malice in them.

Mai watched as everything disappeared and realized she was shaking in fear. That man was pure _evil. _

"Mai?" The girl in question, stood up so fast the chair fell to the ground, making a loud clattering sound.

Mai's heart rate was going insane as she turned around. "Holy shit! Yasu, don't do that to me! Gosh damn!" Mai leaned over, one hand on her knee and the other on her erratic heart.

Yasu chuckled and shoved his glasses up his face.

"Ah, Sorry, Mai-chan. Just came out to get some fresh air." Yasu sent her an apologetic smile and Mai laughed light-heartedly.

"It's okay, just had a heart attack." Mai replied dryly.

"Yes, well," Yasu lifted the chair back into the upright position and sat down in it. Mai's breathing had slowed down and she let out a long sigh. She leaned against the white railing that disconnected the yard to the thin slab of cement she was currently standing on.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while; Mai was reluctant to tell him just yet about what she just saw.

"So, Mai-chan," She looked at Yasu, but he was looking the opposite way, "How do you feel about Naru?"

Mai felt her draw drop at the sudden question and her arms turned to limp noodles at her side. "What the heck, Yasu!?" Mai said-screeched.

Yasu felt his heart drop slightly but kept his cool and feigned a smirk, "Now, now, Mai-chan! 'Tis a simple question!"

"It's an unnecessary question," Mai mumbled, folding her arms again.

Yasu raised an eyebrow, chuckling at her cherry red face. Mai noticed his laugh was slightly forced but thought nothing of it.

They sat in silence again for a few minutes before Yasu spoke up, yet again.

"I simply ask because I- we, care about you, Mai-chan." Yasu finally looked her in the face, his eyes sincere.

Mai felt herself smile slightly, but she had caught his slip-up. "Don't worry, Yasu. I can handle myself."

"Very well," He stood up, "Just know we are always here for you, Mai." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek before turning and walking back inside.

Mai sighed and hugged herself. She knew Yasu had a crush on her; how could she not? He constantly hinted at dating her these past two years. She felt her heart ache a little for him. She knew how much unrequited love hurt; a tear rolled down her cheek. Sometimes Mai wished she could forget Noll and fall in love with Yasuhara. She wished she could forget this pain; she wished she could love someone who loved her back. But, she couldn't.

Mai took a shaky breath and pushed herself away from the railing. She needed to get inside and set up some equipment; get her mind off all of this.

She didn't noticed the purple eyes watching her every move.

* * *

**Devi: So, uh, yeah...bet y'all didn't see that coming! Anyway, review and lemme know! I'm going to get the next chappie figured out;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: Thank you guys so much for the reviews

* * *

(Normal POV)

Day 2, Morning

Ayako had woken up to a hungry Aki and an annoyed Monk. She groaned and rolled out of bed, waiting for Mai to yell at them to be quiet. Ayako, confused, stopped pulling her hair up when she heard nothing coming from the girl.

"Mai?" Her eyes went wide and fear kicked in when she noticed the girl missing. "Bou-san!"

"What!?" He was in the bathroom with Aki.

"Where's Mai!?" She was frantic as she ran to the other side of the room and checked under the bed; checked anywhere.

"What do you mean 'where's Mai?' She's right-" Bou-san stopped mid-sentence when he came out of the bathroom to, in fact, see that Mai was missing. "Where's Mai!?"

"That's what I was asking, you dolt!" She screamed at him.

"Don't get mad at me! We need to go find her!" Bou-san yelled back.

"Wah!" Aki started wailing, which caused Monk to curse under his breath.

"You go find Mai, I'll get Aki." Bou-san shooed her out the room and went to retrieve his child.

Ayako ran down the hall towards the kitchen, seeing if the girl had gotten up to get food. When she hadn't found anyone but Madoka and Lin in there, she ran towards the backyard. Ayako checked everywhere but upstairs and the base.

Madoka and Lin had followed Ayako, trying to help find the lost girl.

"What's going on?" Yasu yawned as he scratched his stomach.

"Mai's missing!" Ayako was frustrated as it was, and explaining why she was hectic to three different people helped her none.

"I'm not *yawn* missing," They all snapped their heads towards under the stairs to see a tired and dishelved Mai.

"MAI!" Ayako rushed to the young girl and pulled her into a hug that could rival that of Bou-san's.

"Whoa!" Mai tried to gain her balance again as Ayako jumped on her and squeezed her tightly.

"MAI!" Bou-san came barreling down the stairs, a confused Aki in his arms.

"Wha-what!?" Mai squeaked as another person squeezed her too tight.

"We thought you disappeared and, and that-" He sniffled, "that you luh-luh-luh-LE-E-E-E-E-E-E-EFT US!"

Mai sweat-dropped at his theatrical statement, but laughed when he cringed in pain as Ayako slapped him upside the head.

"Oh, shut-up, Bou-san!" Ayako turned to Mai, "We just figured a ghost might have came and took you in the middle of the night."

Mai laughed weakly and scratched the back of her head. "Uh, no? I'm still here and well." She smiled brightly and picked up Aki as he held his arms out to her.

Bou-san pouted, "It's not fair that _my _kid wants you more than he wants me," Bou-san sulked in a corner and Ayako shook her head.

Mai laughed and twirled Aki around while he was on her hip. "Well, it's because we have a special bond. Isn't that right, Aki?" Mai kissed his cheek and Aki giggled.

Everyone smiled at the two; even Lin gave a small smile.

"What's going on?" Everyone looked towards the stairs to see Naru glaring down at them.

Mai felt her mood dampen some, but she brushed it off.

"Nothing, we just thought Mai was missing so we went looking for her; turns out she wasn't missing." Bou-san stated.

"I can see that she is obviously not missing." Naru stated coldly.

Bou-san stuck his tongue out at him, and turned the other way. Ayako chuckled behind her hand and Mai pretended to cough.

"Well, Aki and I are hungry, so I'm going to get some breakfast for us." Mai stated as she walked past Lin and Madoka into the small kitchen.

Naru stared at her retreating form, his jaw tightening.

Mai cooed at Aki as she prepared food. She had him sitting in a high chair as she danced around the room; he clapped every time Mai did something he considered funny.

"Lovely dance, Mai-chan!" Yasu clapped.

Mai was slightly startled at the new occupant of the room; Mai laughed and bowed as a blush coated her cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you!" Mai stood up straight, "I am going to continue breakfast now, so-" She pointed to the door, "leave."

Yasu sighed dramatically and left the room. Mai giggled at his antics, flipping over the omelet in the pan. Aki was playing with some rice cereal puffs Mai had set down in front of him for a before breakfast treat.

Mai hummed to herself as she continued the cooking, laughing every time Aki attempted to say a bigger word and describe something. After about fifteen minutes, she had finished everyone's breakfast and continued to set everything up.

"BREAKFAST'S READY!" She shouted out. Within seconds, half of her 'family' had occupied the dining area. Only Lin, Naru, and John were missing from the table.

As soon as the three others had joined them, everyone began to chatter and eat their fill.

Mai had no idea this would be one of the worst days of her life.

* * *

(An hour later, Day 2. 9 a.m.)

(Normal P.O.V.)

As Mai walked upstairs to meet with Noll, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Aki was asleep downstairs with his parents, which comforted Mai somewhat; if the thing watching her is malicious, at least it wouldn't get to Aki.

_"Leave." _

Mai felt the shivers run down her back and the goosebumps climb her arm. She gulped and closed her eyes.

_"I'm still here," _

Mai opened her eyes to see a child standing before her. She shrieked but tried to calm her racing heart. She'd learned the hard way that freaking out only fuels the fire.

"W-who are you?" Mai stuttered. Then, Mai took a closer look and noticed it was the child from last night; Tomo-chan.

_"Iwate Tomo. Now leave this place before-" _Mai watched in horror as a pure red orb slashed through Tomo's spirit, causing it to dissipate.

"T-tomo?" Mai didn't feel any of his residing energy, but she still felt as if she were being watched.

She shivered and quickly continued into the next room. Noll looked at Mai for a split second before looking back down at his book and then doing a double-take; apparently Mai looked more frightened than she thought.

"Taniyama-san?" Mai felt another shiver run down her back, but not from the cold or the ghost.

Mai gulped and took a deep breath before answering him; "I-I saw a child's spirit," She was frowning deeply, "He was warning me about something and telling me to leave, but then an evil ...orb, I guess, sliced him in half and he disappeared." Mai looked at Noll, obviously wanting an answer.

Naru looked deep in thought as he wrote everything down in his notebook. Mai scoffed mentally when she realized it was black; typical.

"Anything else?" Mai shook her head, "Very well. I have a theory on why you and the child fainted." Noll hadn't seemed too keen on saying Aki's name.

Mai had to guess that he held a grudge against the toddler, although she's not sure why. (Pfft, we all know it's because Naru probably thought the kid was Mai's in the beginning. Silly, silly, Naru.)

Mai nodded and sat down on the small love seat in front of him; he turned his chair around to face her.

"I believe that you and the child both have a strong connection to one another and it caused a shield around you both when you were in contact. As soon as you gave him to Takigawa, the evil that happened in this house finally reached both of you." Noll explained.

Mai nodded but contemplated it for a second, "But, what about now? I feel fine, other than the feeling someone is always watching me, and Aki isn't anywhere near me." Mai stated.

Noll nodded and looked confused. "It might be because you both developed a shield unintentionally against the evil spirits." He turned around and set his notebook down, while gracefully standing.

"Alright,"

"Now, If you will excuse me, I have something to attend to." With that, Noll nodded at Mai and walked out the door, carrying a camcorder.

Mai gaped slightly at him, fuming silently as she walked out the door of S.P.R's base.

"What a prick. I still can't believe him. Shows up after 2 years and it's not even planned; I doubt he ever expected to see us again. Gah, sometimes I wish I could just punch his narcissistic face!" Mai grumbled as she walked down the hall.

_"You shouldn't bad mouth him with me near."_

Mai stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening; no way, it couldn't be.

_"Hello, Mai. How have you been? Haven't seen you for a while." _

Mai felt tears gather in her eyes. "D-dad?"

* * *

GUYS! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I AM HAVING TO UPDATE AT SCHOOL! NO INTERNET AT HOME! I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW! PLEAAASEEE! I won't be back till thurs. or fri. THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: Hey, guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! :D I swear I'm not dead! I have about three classes with computers I'm allowed to use and the Library during Lunch and before school starts so I think I'll start heading in there to get my Manga AND to update! :) I get internet tomorrow, too, hopefully!(april 4, btw, is when I'm supposed to get it!) Anywhoo! This story is slightly AU. Yes, it was her father, and I will ruin this for all y'all; no, he is _**NOT**_ the evil spirit! I assure you that much! :)

READ ON!

* * *

_"Mai-chan, come here!" _

_Mai walked towards the crouching figure in front of her. He smiled as she shakily walked towards him._

_"MAI!" She cringed as she heard his angry voice bellow up the stairs. _

_With her head down, she walked down the stairs, the bag of cookies in tow. _

_He was glowering at her, his arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. He waited as she sluggishly walked to stand in front of him. _

_"Sowwy," She whispered. _

_He glared a second more before sighing and crouching down. He ruffled her hair and smiled slightly. She was sniffling as she wiped the snot on her sleeve; he couldn't help but love the little girl more as she gazed up at him with big, brown, teary eyes. _

_"Mai, what am I ever going to do with you?" He chuckled. _

_She sniffled some more, but the crying had mostly ceased. "I sowwy, daddy." _

_"It's alright, baby girl, but you shouldn't hit Tamo-kun just because he took a cookie," He explained, "Just hit him when he tries to hurt you." _

_Mai giggled and hugged him around the neck; she knew he couldn't stay mad at her for too long. _

_"Mai?" Mai smiled as she turned around. The smile quickly fell off her face when she saw the grave look her teacher was giving her. _

_"What's wrong?" Mai was only ten at the time. _

_"It's your father," That was all that need be said for Mai to feel tears spring in her eyes. "He's dead," _

* * *

Mai felt all the feelings of her hidden grief arise yet again.

"Dad..." She breathed.

_"Hi, baby girl." _His image appeared before her and she felt the tears she had tried so hard to conceal spill over; she fell to her knees.

"W-what...?" She felt slight sobs shake her; her voice cracked.

A dark look crossed over his ghost of a face. He 'knelt' down in front of her and smiled grimly. _"Baby, I need you to leave." _

Mai shook her head vigorously. She hadn't seen him in almost ten years; she wasn't about to let him go right now.

"I-I missed you!" She sobbed. (A/N: Guys, I'm tearing up..and I'm in class...I think my teacher thinks I'm a freak...;-;.)

Her father felt his dead heart rip in two at the sight of his daughter; she was a mess. She was a mess emotionally, physically, and mentally. He wanted nothing more than to be alive at that moment and hold her till she was okay; to tell her everything would be alright, like he used to. But he couldn't; she would pass through him, and feel only the touch of a cold breeze.

_"I missed you, too, baby girl. Like you wouldn't believe. But for your own safety, I need you to go home with those nice people you showed up with." _He tried to touch her face gently and Mai sobbed harder as the tears came faster; this wasn't fair.

"It's n-not fair, daddy! You-you were s-supposed t-t-to come h-home!" Mai cried out.

"MAI! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mai watched in horror as Bou-san did an enchantment and her father disappeared.

Mai sat in horror, fearing that was the last time she would see her dad. Bou-san came clambering up to her and tried to make sure she was O.K. A few seconds later, everyone else in the household was there, too. Mai finally came to her senses when Aki crawled towards her and spilled some of his water on her leg.

"NO!" Mai screamed and thrashed as Bou-san held her back. She screamed and cried, trying to somehow bring her father back; nothing worked. "N-n-no!" Mai was sobbing now, and she crumbled back down to the floor.

Everyone was shocked; what was wrong with Mai?

"Leave," Was all that was said. Suddenly, Mai was alone with Noll. He had ordered everyone down the stairs and to stay away for a while.

"Taniyama-san." His voice was firm, yet held a gentle undertone.

Mai was still sobbing into her hands, trying to ignore the man in front of her that had caused her pain, too.

"Taniyama," She still ignored him.

Finally, Noll couldn't take her wailing and snapped; "Mai, look at me!" He wasn't loud and he wasn't vicious, but he was demanding and it made Mai somewhat irked.

"W-*hiccup*What!?" She sobbed slightly.

"Come with me for a minute," Was all he said. He didn't help her up, but rather brushed the hair out of her red face and walked towards his base.

Mai was sure she would have screamed like a little school girl if she weren't so upset. She pulled herself up, the grogginess that usually follows after crying making her slower than usual. She walked right behind Noll as he sat down at his main computer and typed something in.

Mai was still sobbing slightly, but she had calmed down a lot and was now quiet as she sat down. She felt shivers rake her body as she sat back; she was sure she looked like Hell, but she still couldn't bring herself to care. Her eyes closed as she tried to think of something happy, but only memories of her father came to her and that hurt her more. She felt silent tears roll down her already red cheeks.

"Here," She opened her eyes to see a tissue box in front of her; Noll was crouching down in front of her, a wastebasket at his side. He may not be good with words, but he knew when to be gentle; and that killed Mai on the inside.

"T-thanks," She whispered. She blew her nose, rubbed her eyes, and pulled her messy hair into a bun.

They sat in silence for a few seconds more as Noll sat on the edge of the couch next to her; Mai's breathing was still slightly labored.

"I know that ghost was your father." Noll started out.

Mai felt her eyes widen just the slightest before closing them; of course he would know. He's the all-knowing-Narcissist.

"Yes," Mai whispered.

"Did you know he died here?" Noll was cautious as he said this, not wanting the girl to break down into another fit of tears; he didn't good with people in general, and a crying woman was definitely not his forte.

Mai shook her head, the tears springing back into her eyes. Mai took a deep shuddering breath before saying; "I-I was told he was in a car accident near here..." Mai forced her tears back, "They n-never said he w-was _killed _here." Mai whispered.

"We'll figure this out. But in order to solve this," He gave her a beyond serious look, "We need to work as a team. And..." He seemed nervous, almost, and gulped slightly as he looked straight at Mai. "I...I apologize." He was frowning deeply and Mai could see his shoulders loosen.

She was slightly shocked; she didn't what she was expecting from Noll, but an outright apology wasn't exactly on the top of her expectations; but she most definitely didn't object to it. She gave Noll a slight smile and sighed.

"I agree." She stood, "And...I accept your apology," She turned around, "But things aren't going to be the same, are they? Especially not after..." Mai didn't need to continue; Noll knew she meant from two years ago.

He faced the other direction, a deep frown marring his features. Mai said nothing more as she made her way out of the base.

Mai definitely hated today, yet loved it at the same time.

* * *

As Mai made her way back to base, she was focused on trying to save her Father's soul. From the shadows, three sets of eyes trailed her.

**"I don't like her," **

**"She's going to turn us to ash," **

**"Worry not, we _will _kill her and the child." **

* * *

**_Devi: MUAHA! So, yeah! UPDATE! WOO! Hehe! :D I hope y'all enjoy! I have internet at home now! :D :D Expect a lot of updates! _**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: YO! LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, GUYS! Thank you so much for supporting me and this story! :D I'm trying real hard to accomplish one of my goals on here; finish a good, worthy, Ghost Hunt story. Let my inner creepy out, baby. Woo! Haha, anyway, thanks for following! :D Faves and Reviews are always accepted! :) Oh, also! I have looked it up and one year old children can have a vocab range of 3-30! :D and just so we're all clear, Aki is a very, very, intelligent one year old with the highest vocab! :) Also, he can somewhat walk, but only if someone is holding his hand and taking their time while walking with him.**_  
_**

* * *

Mai watched as Aki played with his dad, her heart being torn inside. She had moved on from her dad's death many years ago, but 'seeing' him again brought everything back and now it pained her more than ever, especially knowing he hadn't died in the way she thought. Aki was laughing and giggling when he noticed Mai sitting on the back porch; Takigawa noticed, as well.

"Mai?" he had a worried look on his features, but he didn't reach out to her as he picked Aki up and walked towards her; he had a feeling one of the reasons she threw a fit and needed to speak with Noll earlier was because of him.

She gave him a sad, reassuring smile that she wasn't mad anymore; at least, not at him, anyways. His shoulders sagged slightly from the relief and he put Aki in the dirt; it was Ayako's turn to bathe him tonight, so he didn't mind if his son got dirty.

Bou-san wrapped an arm around Mai as he sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. Mai instantly got a lump in her throat and tears at the corner of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and laid her head on his chest and squeezed her eyes shut; she was tired of crying. She was beyond determined now to solve this case.

It was quiet as they listened to the birds chirp and the occasional vehicle from the old dirt road pass by; the small koi-pond in the back yard make slight 'swishing' sounds as the Koi-fish splashed about and captured the bugs that landed in their territory; mesquite buzzed and leaves rustled. Mai felt calmness wash over her for the first time since the beginning of the case.

Mai felt something brush against her arm and she shooed it away, her eyes still closed; a few seconds later, and the brush was more evident. Mai furrowed her eye brows, a frown marring her features, and swatted her hand back and forth to get rid of whatever was touching her. When she felt something land right where she felt something brush her, she finally turned her head to the side to see what it was; she screamed.

Bou-san's and Aki's attention was on her and Bou-san immediately cried for help; Aki was shaking and crying; on Mai's arm was the decomposing body of a boy. And not just any boy; it was Iwate Tomo.

* * *

**Devi: Guys, this will be the _ONLY _short chapter I will ever post on this fic! I wanted a cliffy and this is what came out! Also, my daddy and I are writing a graphic novel together so my time and energy will be put into that! :) I will update as frequently as possible! Is it weird that I get my best ideas for this story at school? o.O **

**Review and favorite! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: Love, love, LOVE you guys! Enjoy:)

* * *

(Later that evening)

The body smelled horrible but it was at least clean now. Mai was sitting across from him, a strong peppermint oil underneath her nose, the same as everyone else. Tomo looked uncomfortable and...awkward. Of course, I don't think anybody would be normal after repossessing their decomposing body.

"Why did you possess your body again, Iwate-san?" Mai asked timidly.

The body seemed to sigh, mimicking what the spirit was trying to do. "I needed to warn you fully," his 'eyes' stared straight at them, "My dad is one of the three main reasons that this place is haunted."

"One of the three?" Mai questioned.

"He and two other evil 'people, if you will, haunt this place. I've only met one other, and he was the weakest out of the three. But don't misunderstand- just because he was the weakest, doesn't mean you can beat him. He is still very strong," the room was dead silent, "And from what I have gathered about the leader of this whole thing, she's very evil. Her name was Rie Yoshida."

Yasuhara was writing everything down, as was Lin.

Mai was frowning so deeply, it seemed almost permanent. This was beginning to be more dangerous than she previously thought.

"Iwate-san, do you know about anything that has to do with the disappearance of Goro-san's family?"

He was silent for a second before answering, "The wife and child are still alive, barely, but his mother..." the body mimicked a sigh again, "She died of a heart attack."

Mai felt fear and anger rip through her. "Do you know where they are?" Mai's voice was grave.

"Sadly, I do not. I am a ghost so my sense of direction is slightly different than yours. I was only killed ten years ago; I'm still getting used to being 'dead'." He said it so sadly that Mai's heart strings were pulled, or more like tugged.

She held back her feelings, though. She knew in order to solve this case, she would need to start putting reason ahead of her heart; which is a really hard thing for Mai to do.

She swallowed hard, closed her eyes, took three calming breaths and when she opened her eyes again, they had a steel determination in them. Naru was watching her out of the corner of his eye, and felt a sense of pride slightly well inside him; he didn't know why, especially since she wasn't his. His feelings automatically diminished.

"I will help you figure everything out, Iwate-san. I promise. But in order to do so, I need you to tell me what happened to you and anyone else here."

The body mimicked a nod; "I will, but," the corpse started to teeter back and forth; "my time in my body has come to an end; I'll come back later." And with that said, his soul left in a light, unnatural, breeze and the corpse slumped over.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, when Yasu piped up; "So, who's gonna take care of the body?"

* * *

(9 p.m. Day 2)

Mai was sitting at the dining room table, her legs tucked underneath her. The grandfather clock chimed, signaling 9 p.m. Mai was frowning and wringing her hands together; she was beyond frustrated. She wanted answers, and she wanted them _now. _She didn't want to wait for who-knows how long; she wanted to send the bad ghost's to Hell, where they belong.

Mai was grinding her teeth when Noll walked in.

"Taniyama-san, I believe your teeth are breaking." He sat down across from her, and of course he looked graceful and handsome whilst doing so.

Mai took a deep breath, counted to ten, and let it out. She felt slightly calmer. "Have any ideas as to what we're going to do?"

Mai still wasn't used to this; she had tried as hard as she could to forget him for two years and now he was back without so much as a warning. Of course, he's Noll and he does things the way he wants, whether it's intentional or not. But, she was determined to try and forgive him, especially after his random apology the other day. She figured he'd probably been holding it in and wanted it out of the way as soon as possible; that was as close as sincere as he would get.

"Lin and Yasuhara-san are going to library that's in town tomorrow. Madoka will probably trail after them," Mai caught the 'not that I'm complaining,' he muttered under his breath, and she giggled.

Madoka sure did know how to make the men uncomfortable; Mai figured it was just one of her specialties.

"I need to tell you some things," Mai looked him in the eyes, "It's about when we first got here."

Noll raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I haven't told anyone, but the other night, I was sitting outside and enjoying the cool air when I saw...a vision, I guess?" Mai was frowning again, "Iwate-san was in it, as well as three other kids. I don't know who they were, and they never really said their names, but..." Mai fidgeted, "Iwate-san's father beat up the two boys trying to defend his son. Noll, you should have seen the man. He was evil."

Just then, the lights went out.

* * *

**_Devi: I AM BACK! Guys, I only get inspiration at school... -.-' Lol, the more the reviews, the more I wanna write~! ;) CONTINUE ON, MY LOVES!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: LOVE THE REVIEWS! LOVE EM! Haha I'm really happy :D The guy I like held my hand the other day. Yes, I am 16 and acting like a school girl...Lol! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

(Normal POV)

Mai's eyes widened and she felt something tickle the back of her neck. Oh no...this was _not _good!

She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to listen to anything the room. She could hear Naru's breath, the tick of the grandfather clock in the next room over and the scratching of nails next to her. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head slowly to the side. Blood red eyes were staring at her as blonde mangled hair fell around the face of the owner of the eyes.

Mai felt tears sting her eyes from the fear she felt; she could feel the evil radiate off of it.

"**_Scream, Mai."_******It chuckled at her, "**_I want to hear your bloodcurdling scream!"_** Mai shook her head, bit her lip and let the tears cascade down her cheeks.

She truly felt terrified; she hadn't met this evil spirit before, and something about her was even more malicious than the other two she had met.

The spirit growled and glared; why wasn't the simpering woman screaming?

**_"SCREAM, I SAY!"_ **She shouted at her.

Mai continued to shake her head 'no'. She had averted her eyes and closed them shut, hoping the spirit would disappear.

It got quiet for a few seconds and the evil presence dissipated some. Mai lifted her eyes hopefully to the black room, hoping to find the spirit gone; she was wrong.

Mai was thrown across the room and held up by cold, calloused, hands. She choked and tried scratching at the hands holding her. She felt putrid breath fan over her face as the malicious spirit glared at her and said something Mai couldn't comprehend from the lack of oxygen.

Spit rolled out of Mai's mouth as she struggled to breath, but soon her whole body went limp and the last thing Mai saw was a bright light.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the Characters.

Devi: Omfg...guys...the guy I'm almost, like, in love with says he likes me too and for his birthday we're going on a date...ADKSFKLSDHF! Ok, sorry, I shall calm down and write this chapter! DON'T YOU LOVE ME AND MY CLIFFIES!? ;D

* * *

Lin watched all the camera's at base as Madoka was chatting up a storm behind him with Ayako. He didn't show it, but he was slightly worried about Mai and Naru. His Shiki had picked up a weird presence in the area they were meeting up at.

It had been fifteen minutes after Naru had left that Lin's shiki had warned him of the spirit. Lin stood up so fast his chair fell down; Madoka startled, as did Ayako.

"Lin, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Madoka asked, slightly irked.

"Naru and Mai are in trouble," Was all he said before he ran down the stairs to the locked dining room. He pounded on the door, trying to get one of them to answer him; nothing.

Lin was trying to stay calm as everyone else piled around him, all of them trying to talk to Mai/Noll. Lin gave up on patience thirty seconds later and busted the door down; he would apologize to Goro-san later.

He saw Mai being strangled to death and immediately called his Shiki. The spirit cursed and howled as she disappeared, claiming that she would come back.

Lin scanned the room but didn't see Naru anywhere in the vicinity. He called his name over and over as the others took to Mai. He started to become frantic and the others took notice. Monk looked up and was going to help but what he saw made him freeze. On the ceiling, written in blood was a message.

_'YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE.'_

"Lin!" Monk pointed to the ceiling and Lin clenched his teeth.

"Bastards!"

Everyone ran around the room, frantic and trying to get everything together, all the while Mai was conversing with the dead.

* * *

(Mai's dream)

(Mai's POV)

I opened one eye cautiously and looked around me.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're still alive." I snapped my eyes towards Gene.

I let out a sigh of relief and put my hand over my heart. "Thank gosh..."

"But you're still in dangers way." Gene seemed a little pissed.

"I know that." Then something hit me, "Hey! What happened to Noll?!" I had forgotten that he was in the room with me when that evil spirit had tried killing me.

Gene clenched his jaw and looked down. My stomach dropped to my feet; Oh, no.

"Gene...what happened to Noll?" I asked again, this time more sternly.

He didn't answer and I saw the grim look on his face.

"GENE! What. Happened. To. Noll!?" I snapped.

"He was kidnapped, OK!?" Gene snapped back and I recoiled as if I had been slapped.

"What?" I said it in a breathy whisper.

"There's three evil spirits, remember? While the head of the group was busy torturing you, they took Noll. I can't find where they're hiding him and it's pissing me off!" Gene pulled his hands through his hair roughly and let out a growl of frustration.

I felt a few tears trickle down my face, and my chest hurt.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I heard another noise. I looked up and looked around me.

"Gene..." He looked at me, "Do you hear that?" I was whispering.

"Hear what?"

I stood up and walked past all the glowing orbs, trying to find the noise. Gene was following me but in the black abyss where we usually were disappeared, I got worried.

"Gene?" No answer. "Crap..." I was in a dimly lit room with boxes stacked to the roof. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere and it looked as if no one had touched the place in decades.

"Ugh..." I heard the noise again, a groan almost, and followed it all the way to the back of the room. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Bones were piled in one corner, old blankets and pillows with holes were in the middle and in the other corner was four bodies. It was Goro-san's family and Noll.

I stood there, silent. I didn't know if they could see me or not, but from the way Goro-san's wife and daughter huddled together over their deceased family member, I doubted they would really care. Noll looked to be waking and in a lot of pain.

I took a closer look and saw that he had a cut from his left shoulder all the way across to his right shoulder. It didn't look to be too deep, but deep enough to bleed at a steady pace.

Then, his eyes connected with mine.

"Mai," He started, "We're in the-" But he was cut off as someone cut off our astral projection.

"Noll?!" I screamed out, but he faded away. "Naru!"

* * *

(With the others)

Lin, Monk, and Yasu had been running around ever since they had found out that Noll/Naru was missing, trying to find clues.

Ayako, Madoka, John and Aki were left to watch over Mai as she slept. John was sitting in the corner of the room praying for everyone's protection and Madoka was brushing Mai's hair continuously with her fingers as Ayako tried to calm her son down.

Aki had been pitching a fit ever since they had found Mai and brought back her unconscious body.

"Mai!" He screamed. His face was a blotchy red and his nose was running as he slobbered all over his mother's shoulder. She stood and rocked him back and forth, trying to get the child to be quiet.

"NARU!" Everyone startled as Mai bolted up in her bed, sweat beading on her forehead.

It was quiet for one heartbeat before everyone was all over Mai, questioning her and hugging her.

She felt slightly overwhelmed by everyone trying to hug her and talk to her at the same time.

"GUYS!" She yelped, and everyone slowly backed up slightly. Murmurs of apology went around the room and she sighed in relief as she took in a deep breath. She smiled at them.

"How do you feel?" Ayako asked as she handed Aki off to Mai. The little boy grabbed a fistful of her shirt and put his snotty face into her shoulder, causing Mai to sweat-drop._ Good thing it's a Pajama shirt, _Mai thought.

"I feel tired and sore and my throat has felt better, but-" Then Mai remembered. "Where's Naru?"

Silence was her answer.

Finally, "He was kidnapped, Mai."

* * *

**Devi: Yeah, I know my other chappy was short and I apologize but it was just one of them chaps where they need to be! :)) ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


End file.
